


all yours (possession)

by ginger_ninja_2



Series: Horrance Kink Collection [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Possessive Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_ninja_2/pseuds/ginger_ninja_2
Summary: Ben has a possessive streak in the bedroom, and Klaus digs it.





	all yours (possession)

**Author's Note:**

> just a small smutty one shot!

The soft gasps fill the room, echoing off the walls, and Klaus is in heaven. Ben's cock drags deliciously past his rim slowly, torturously, and he cannot get enough.

 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Ben asks, hand in his hair, pulling his head back so his spine arches, the pain like thousands of needles poking his head. And he loves it.

 

“No, more.”

 

Ben laughs, dark and throaty as he slams in quickly, bending all the way over Klaus's back and biting his neck roughly. He yelps, eyes filling with tears at the pain. “Don't be a brat.”

 

The next few thrusts are slow and shallow again, but it feels so much better with his throat burning. But it's still not enough.

 

“Please, Ben, I need more.” He whines, high and breathy in the way he knows Ben likes it, trying to focus on the  _ slide _ of his cock in his too-wet hole.

 

Ben only slows down more. He's so infuriating, but he knows how to tear the best orgasms from him, so Klaus just has to deal with it (as in thoroughly enjoy it).

 

“Only if you behave,” he pulls out this time, and leans back on his knees, hands on each of Klaus's ass cheeks, pulling them apart. “Otherwise, we'll stop here.”

 

A sharp pain blooms from where Ben's hands lay, the sound of skin against skin ringing loud in his ears. “Ahh! Ben?! Rude.”

 

The other just laughs again, before he slides three of his fingers inside, slowly stretching them out to test how loose Klaus is. “Naughty boys don't get rewarded,” Ben presses his fingers against Klaus's prostate with the last word, eliciting a sharp moan before he goes back to shallowly thrusting them in and out. “So? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

 

If this is punishment then Klaus might just be 'naughty’ more often, although they've been fucking for about an hour now, and he's ready to cum any second, so… He has to suck up his pride.

 

“S-sorry, sir, I'll be good!” And he will, because he knows Ben will leave him hard and gasping for breath  _ again _ if he doesn't behave. 

 

It seems to be enough, as Ben positions his cock at his entrance again, pushing in so slowly it's sinful; Klaus can feel every inch, filling him so perfectly. Like they were made for each other.

 

The first few thrusts are slow and shallow again, but before Klaus can voice his displeasure, Ben wraps a hand around his throat as he hastens his pace, slamming in rough and deep.

 

Klaus can feel his orgasm nearing, breath coming in short pained gasps as Ben tightens his fingers slowly around his throat. “I-I'm close, Ben!”

 

He hums in response, slowing down again and making Klaus groan in annoyance. “Not yet, baby, just a little longer.” His hand leaves his neck, sliding back into his hair to pull his back flush against Ben's chest.

 

He's so frustrated that he's tempted to just jack himself off and be done with it, but he knows that won't feel as good as being pushed over the edge by Ben.

 

“Please, Ben,” Klaus pants out, too desperate to be embarrassed by begging. “I'm good, I haven't touched myself once!”

 

Ben presses a kiss to his shoulder and hums an affirmative, speeding up again until Klaus loses the tension in his legs, hands quick to keep himself up.

 

“So good for me baby,” he whispers into his ear, the hand that was on his hip before wrapping around Klaus's cock, stroking him in time with each thrust. “So obedient. All for me.”

 

Klaus nods quickly, his vision blurring as his orgasm builds, pleasure spreading through his nerves like wildfire. “Y-yes, all for you, I'm yours, all yours!”

 

Ben  _ growls _ , low and deep, the sound reverberating against Klaus's back, as his teeth dig into the junction of his shoulder and neck hard, a claiming bite. “That's right. You're mine.”

 

His orgasm rips it's way out of him like a dam that's burst, sudden and overwhelming to the point of a natural high, his mouth open on a silent scream as the pain heightens his every sense.

 

Ben follows quickly behind, teeth digging in harder as he shoots his cum deep into Klaus, gently licking the bite afterwards. “Holy shit…”

 

Klaus can't breathe, can't see, can only  _ feel _ , his limbs shaky and shoulder throbbing, spent. He collapses, face first into the mattress, as Ben slips out of him, a trail of his ejaculate dripping down Klaus's thighs.

 

“Shit… I didn't mean to bite so hard,” Ben mutters after they've both had a chance to catch their breath, finger gently hovering over the bite marks. “Does it hurt bad?”

 

He gets a laugh in response, light and breathy. “Yeah, b-but don't apologise… I'm yours… After all. Now there's physical proof,” They smile at each other as Klaus pushes himself back up. “All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than most of my other writing so im quite embarrassed about posting this, but i need to practice writing smut at the moment so this happened.
> 
> also I could've made this a lot hotter but...I couldn't figure out how lmaooo
> 
> hhhhh


End file.
